Steal My Breath: A Ziley Fanfic
by This Starless City
Summary: Riley Stavros isn't sure he has everything figured out; the football guys are squicked out by his sexuality, and his status has plummeted. Then he meets Zane Park, the new guy in school, and everything Riley thinks he knows is gone.
1. Waiting On Some Beautiful Boy

**stop me and steal my breath; a riley/zane fanfic**

**rated t for this chapter; overall fic will probably be m.  
**

**author: this starless city**

**chapter one: waiting on some beautiful boy**

**author's note: this is kind of AU. riley and zane meet at degrassi and zane is new. also, more people know that riley is gay. enjoy (: rate&+review, por favor.  
**

Riley Stavros walked into Degrassi Community School for the first time since June, and_ damned_ if it didn't feel good to be the king. Star quarterback? Check. Revered by the entire student body? Check. Gorgeous? Check.

Although, there was that whole _being gay_ thing.

Riley had finally manned up and admitted he was gay just that past school year; he'd tried to kiss Peter Stone, who didn't take it well. They'd gotten past it, of course, but still...awkward!

Even so, it took him a while after the kiss to confront his sexuality. He'd tried to date girls, but eventually he just had to face the fact that he liked guys and only guys.

Most people knew he was gay, but it was still a big topic, especially amongst the football team. _Oh, well,_ Riley thought. _Not like I'd hit on them__._

As he took a look around, he said hi to his football friends and hugged a few cheerleaders. Yeah, he was going to love this year. He could already tell.

As he started to walk to his first class, Riley saw a flash of tousled black hair that made him stop in his tracks. He pivoted around, intrigued, and saw the most gorgeous guy he'd ever laid eyes on, standing at the reception desk, presumably getting his schedule. He saw the modern-day Adonis' lips move, and the receptionist smiled, nodded, and handed him the slip of paper with his classes on it.

Riley stood, transfixed, in the hallway, and snapped out of his reverie in time to see the dark-haired god standing in front of him.

"Hel-looo?" he called.

"Oh, sorry, um, yeah...sorry." Riley blushed; god, he hated it when he blushed. It made him look like a strawberry.

Gorgeous Boy laughed. Riley got a good look at his face-he was Asian, with delicate features, that spiky hair, little elfy ears, and—_stop it, man,_ Riley mentally scolded himself. Mister Pretty was beautiful, and that was it.

"Do you have Algebra first?" the new boy asked, a crooked half-smile on his flawless face.

"Yeah, I'll walk you!" Riley said eagerly, then backslid quickly. "I mean. Uh."

Mister Sexy laughed again. "What's your name, darlin'?"

"I'm, uh, I'm Riley, Riley Stavros," he stammered. "Y-uh, you?"

"I'm, uh, I'm Zane, Zane Park," Gorgeous God—_Zane_—mocked.

"Oh, ha ha, you're _very_ clever," Riley laughed. "I assume you're new? If I'd seen you before, I'd remember."

"Yeah," Zane chuckled, "I'm new. Anything else you're just _dying_ to know? Like...do I think you're hot? Yeah. Do I think she," he pointed to a pretty blonde girl standing by her locker, "is hot? Not at all." He grinned-_-lovely _was really the only way to describe his quirky, pearly white smile. "What about you, Riley Stavros? What're you about?"

"Well, well," Riley said as they continued walking, "I'm the natural choice for QB 1 and captain of the football team, I used to have a violent streak, and I think you're hot, too. Her…just _no_."

Zane flashed Riley a beautiful, toothy grin. "Gay quarterback? Hmm, interesting. Gorgeous, gay quarterback. I love it."

"I love your whole mysterious thing," Riley countered.

"Oh, we're here."

"Damn."

•••

That night, both Riley and Zane lay awake in their beds.

_Mmm,_ Zane hummed in ecstasy as he dreamed about that gorgeous Riley Stavros. Those toned arms were enough to make him crazy. He imagined Riley using those arms to take off all his clothes, but couldn't bring himself to take it further. He knew Riley thought he was hot, but he didn't know if the football star wanted him like that. All Zane knew was that it didn't take much for that boy to get him hot. Riley was just his kind of man.

A few streets over, Riley was stuck pretending to sleep on his futon until his fourteen-year-old brother sneaked out to meet his secret girlfriend. Then-oh, then-he'd satisfy himself, but not nearly as well as he knew Zane could. He felt a sudden urge to do something utterly impulsive, like call him and have phone sex, but he knew that no matter whether Zane wanted him like that or not, any kind of move would be ill-advised. Completely out of line.

Nevertheless, he texted him.

R: **hey new boy, how you doin'?**

Z: _mmph. im good. you woke me up, asshole! :)_

R: **I did not!**

Z: _...yeah, no you didn't. :) just lying awake here, in bed, reflecting on my day_

R: **lmao sorry I was such static cling today. didn't want you to get lost.**

Z: _you think I minded you clinging to me? ;)_

R: **...guess not?**

Z: _you know not, sweet thing. sooo...i have a question pour tu_

R: **qu'est-ce que c'est?**

Z: _there's a drive-in back to the future marathon at the drive in movie place; you told me you liked those movies. go with me?_

R: **oh zane. I think you're gorgeous, smart, really sexy, and très sympathique. and I want nothing more than to go with you, because I like you and somewhere along the way I want to date you seriously.**

Z: _but..._

R: **no buts, I just like you. :)**

Z: _omg. you ass. i thought you were gonna say your football buddies were gonna beat you up or something!_

R: **well...they're getting better. but they'll give me shit if they see us PDA-ing. some are still really not cool with my gayness.**

Z: _well that sucks. they're assholes._

R: **haha that's an insult to real assholes everywhere. those actually serve a purpose**

Z: _hahaa. mr. stavros?_

R: **yes, mr. park?**

Z: _when I first saw you, I thought you were insanely gorgeous_

R: **aw shucks. same to you.**

Z: _I also thought you'd be one of the douchy types who'd slam me into lockers and call me fag or princess. I thought all the hot guys (read: football team) would be homophobes. and then I met you and everything just...opened up. all the stereotypes and shit like that. all gone._

R: **is that how it was at your old school? stereotypes? fag? princess? oh zane. Degrassi is like that, too-you're just cozy with the only non-homophobic member of the panther football team. now that I think of it, it's sorta sad that the token lgbt supporter is gay.**

Z: _yeah my old school was bad. Degrassi is more of the same? damn shame. we're cozy, huh? that makes me feel all warm & fuzzy inside. :P_

R: **yeah, mister mysterious. we're cozy. wish I had someone to snuggle, don't you zane?**

"Riley? Zane?"

"RILEY! ZANE!"

Riley jolted up from his desk. He wasn't in bed texting his adorable friend; he was in math class. Zane was across the room, and both were being yelled at by their teacher for sleeping in class.

Shit. It was all a dream.

As he walked out of class, Zane caught up with him.

"Text you tonight?"

end. tell me what you thought! chapter deux is coming right up. (:


	2. Giving Up Everything For You

**steal my breath: a riley/zane fanfic**

**chapter two: giving up everything for you**

R: **I am telling you, Zane, I've never had a crêpe before!**

Z: _really, stud? but they're so good! And I couldn't believe it last night when you told me you've never had sushi._

R: **never have. and** **stud? what brought that on?**

Z: _ummm, you are one, duhh :)_

R: **aw shucks. you're studlier.**

Z: _am not. you've got those arms, those abs, those eyes..._

R: **you've got those legs, that aerodynamic hair, that smile...**

Z: _I like you, Riley. what are we even doing?_

R: **oh Zane. I just...I don't know.**

Z: _we've been dancing around this for a month. I really, really, really like you. anyone can see that._

R: **really, really, really?**

Z: _Riley..._

R: **I like you too. I dream about you. I wrote "Riley Stavros + Zane Park" on the back inside cover of my math notebook. but...**

Z: _I hate all buts except yours. Your butt, that is. :)_

R: **Zane, I want you so much. you don't even know. but...this has only happened once before in recent degrassi history. a gay couple both at the school. we would get lots of shit.**

Z: _I thought you said people were cool!_

R: **I thought they were! but I talked to Sav and he said that he heard Drew talking to Owen today and he knows about us.**

Z: _what is there to know?_

R: **we're both crushing bad, aren't we? Sav said he heard something about "putting those fucking homos in their place"**

Z: _Riley...omg. what should we do? we've never even kissed and even though we're both out, ppl aren't exactly happy about it_

R: **there's nothing we can do. but meet me at the dot today right after practice lets out and we can talk about this...**

Z: _riley, I want to kiss you like right now._

R: **Zane, I want to kiss you back like right now. two hours till school's out. come watch from the sidelines at practice?**

Z: _maybe from the fence. me watching your ass in public may not be the best thing for us at this point_

R: **no matter how cute I look in those football pants?**

•••

Riley saw Zane at practice, smiling at him from the fence. He stared at the raven-haired god a little too long, missed a pass, and got shit from his teammates in the locker room afterwards. Fortunately for him, none of them picked up on the Zane thing.

R: **Zane, just go to the dot and order whatever you like. I'll meet you there in 15 min, k?**

Z: _alrighty. I'll order you a crepe. :) everything ok?_

R: **yeah, I just need some time to think.**

Z: _k :) no worries. see you there._

Riley sighed. Zane could always make him feel good about who he really was. Zane _knew_.

Riley felt the tears coming as he thought about how he and Zane could never show how much they cared about each other without being teased or ridiculed.

He went to a secluded, dark alley far from school to cry in private, when he heard a voice.

"Who's there?" the voice said. It belonged to Adam Torres, the transgender boy who had recently been "found out" by Bianca DeSousa, the school's resident fake-badass bitch. She made his life hell.

"It's, uh, Riley Stavros," he choked out. "Who're you?"

"Adam. You might know me as Gracie, the transgender freak," the voice said, coming out of the shadows to sit against the wall next to Riley. "What brings you here?"

"You mean, what's my problem?" Riley chuckled through his semi-dry tears. "You know Zane, right?"

"The guy with the hair?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. That's him. I…I really like him, and he really likes me."

Adam gave a small pity-laugh. "So, what's the problem?"

"We're afraid to come out. I don't even know why. I wanna kiss him and snuggle him—in public—and…oh, shit."

"What?"

"Drew. You cannot tell your brother any of this."

Adam put a hand on Riley's shoulder. "I won't. I promise. Trust me, bro, I know how you feel."

"Thank you so much. He and Owen apparently want to put me and Zane 'in our place.'"

"Oh, Drew won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He hates Owen. He's probably just posing."

Just then, Riley got a text from Zane.

Z:___you coming, sugar? :(_

"Oh, man, I gotta go, Adam. Meeting Zane at the Dot. Thanks for listening, though, I really needed it," Riley said quickly as he picked up his backpack and started walking.

"Anytime," Adam called after him.

Riley immediately pulled out his phone again and called Zane, who picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah, Ri?"

"Oh, my god, Zane, I have so much to tell you. I'm so sorry I'm late. I'll be there in five, tops."

"Good, 'cause I'm about to eat your crêpe," Zane chuckled into the phone.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Riley shouted, the smile on his face evident in his voice, and then he hung up.

He got there in five minutes, and found Zane sitting comfortably in a back booth. He rushed over.

"Hey, darlin'," Zane cooed, making Riley smile.

"I missed you."

"Ditto. Eat your crêpe, babe, we've got plans."

"Ooh, _plans_." Riley did as he was told, they paid, and he left with Zane, both of them getting a knowing wink from Peter behind the counter.

"Where to, sexy?" Riley murmured once they were outside. He thought about squeezing Zane's butt under that long jacket, but they were still within potential view of anyone from Degrassi who may have been lingering.

"Mmm, you'll see," Zane smirked. "Glad I bought you that crêpe?"

"Yeah. That was _amazing_. Thank you, Zane."

"Hey, anything for my crush," the smaller boy said, looking up into Riley's eyes. "My gorgeous, amazing, funny, smart, kind, adorable crush." He pressed his hand to his pecs. "Dear diary, Riley texted me today! OMG, I'm gonna _die_!"

Riley laughed a deep belly laugh that tickled Zane's heart. Zane leaned into the strong, good-looking guy he liked; maybe even loved. Or was close to maybe loving, anyway. They joined hands, and Riley's rough, callused ones were striking against Zane's soft, supple ones. It looked like a leap of faith, as silly as that sounds. There was no other way he could describe it.

They kept walking until they reached a random clearing ion the woods. Zane sat down, and Riley followed his lead.

"Where are we?" Riley asked, curious.

"I don't know. Riley, I gotta say, I had some hope this week. Hope that you wanted to date me, to go out for real."

"Zane, I _do_ want to date you and go out for real. All I was trying to say was that we wouldn't be as free as straight couples at Degrassi. It's a homophobic place, for the most part. Intentional or unintentional." Riley put his arm around Zane and into the black haired beauty's back pocket, and Zane snuggled up to the muscled quarterback's chest. "But I know one thing for sure."

"And what's that?" Zane inquired, flirtiness in his voice.

"That I can't hold it in any longer." Riley turned to face Zane and, without any sort of hesitation, pulled the smaller man to him.

And then they were kissing.


	3. Everything Works In Your Arms

**steal my breath: a riley/zane fanfic**

**chapter three: everything works in your arms**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I **_**know**_** I told all of you this is an AU, but it doesn't seem like there are too many in this fandom; perhaps you guys haven't heard the term before. **

**(Pardon me if you have heard it before; I truly don't mean to be insulting or condescending. I'm just clearing the air. We're all friends here!)**

**An AU is an alternate universe; simply, a fic in which not all elements are directly tied to the characters' lives on the show. In chapter two, I wrote Riley as never having had sushi before. I know that he has. I was exercising my right to add un-Degrassi-related quirks to Riley's personality, as he is portrayed in **_**my**_** fic. **_**Par example,**_** in this chapter, Riley's familial situation is brought up. That particular aspect of this fic is completely AU.**

**Also, sorry this is short.  
**

**Thanks, and enjoy this next chapter!**

"_But I know one thing for sure."_

"_And what's that?" Zane asked._

"_That I can't hold it in any longer." Riley turned to face Zane and, without any sort of hesitation, pulled the smaller man to him._

_And then they were kissing._

It started off slow, like a fire. Small, smoldering pecks turned into an intense makeout session, Riley's hand up Zane's shirt and Zane's hands on Riley's lower back.

"Mmm," Zane hummed, pulling away for air. "Pardon my English, but you kiss _damn_ good. Just as I suspected."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," Riley smirked, before kissing a path across Zane's jaw line and down his neck.

"No hickeys," Zane reminded him.

"Right," Riley rasped. "Ugh. I wish people just accepted the LGBT folks like the do the straights. You know who I was talking to before I met you at the Dot?"

"Who?" Zane asked, reaching a hand up to play with Riley's hair.

"Adam. The trans guy? He's Drew's brother, my _God_."

Zane gave a weak smile. "Did he say anything relevant to…us?"

"Just that Owen will probably be a one-man show when he 'exposes' us. Apparently, Drew's just posing," Riley explained.

"Makes sense," Zane mused aloud. "Riley?"

"Yeah, Zane?"

"You're the best guy I've ever kissed."

"So I'm not the best girl?" Riley mock-pouted.

"I don't kiss girls!" Zane shouted playfully, swatting Riley's arm. "I'm insulted."

"You're the best guy I've ever kissed, too. The girls don't count." Riley smiled.

"Well, then, would you mind if I kissed you again?"

"Please, Zane," Riley begged, a hint of lust in his voice. As hot as Zane was, and as scorching as their kisses were, Riley feared he was coming off a bit _too_ horny. As Zane's tongue licked into his mouth, the smaller man pushed Riley's flannel shirt off his shoulders, revealing one of those really tight crewneck t-shirts. Zane _loved_ those on guys, especially on Riley.

"You're so hot," Zane breathed in Riley's ear during a break for air. "Seriously, I lost my washboard, can I borrow your abs?"

Riley laughed. "How many inches in a mile?" Oh, wait, let me borrow those legs of yours."

"I'm not tall," Zane protested.

"But your legs are long and sexy," Riley leered at him, smiling that cute smile. "I lost my ability to care what others think, Zane, to keep up with the game. Let me make you my guy." He couldn't help smiling from ear to ear.

Zane looked exactly the same as he did—big smile, sparkling eyes. "Yes, Riley, oh my God, yes." His bulletproof grin, though, quickly turned into a pensive look. "Ri, I remember the first day we met, you told me you…"

"Used to have a violent streak, or something, right?" Riley finished.

"Yeah, that was it. Please, baby, tell me more about that. I've been curious ever since, but I didn't want to pressure you to tell me something you didn't want to."

"So sweet." Riley sighed and pulled Zane's head onto his lap, stroking his very new boyfriend's hair. He proceeded to tell Zane the whole story, from the 'roid rage to the anger management classes.

"I still go to the sessions," he said. "But, Zane, you need to know that I will never hurt you. Under no circumstances would I lay a finger on you in a less than consensual way. But, you also need to know that I might have occasional outbursts. I might scream. I might yell. I might break stuff. But, I will never, _ever_ hurt you. I promise." He held out his pinky and Zane giggled, shaking it. _A pinky promise. _Zane lifted his head up to kiss Riley on the lips. "I know. You're so strong, Riley, in more ways than one. I'm really proud of you. After all you've been through, you're still an amazing, adorable guy. I'm so glad I snapped you up when I did."

Riley snuggled further into him and noticed that the sun had almost completely set. "I'm glad, too. It's getting dark, honey, do you want to come back to mine for dinner? I could make you my twist on Greek food."

"You mean, like, you want me to meet your parents?" Zane asked, wide-eyed. Riley couldn't help but chuckle.

"I do, but not tonight. I live alone. Stole the idea From Peter after one too many random trips abroad." He took a moment to process the utterly confused look on Zane's face. "My parents are travel writers, babe."

"_Oh_," Zane exhaled. "So we'll have the entire place to ourselves?" he murmured, raising his eyebrows seductively at Riley.

"Ha, not so fast, tiger," Riley cooed. "We'll kiss, a lot, and I'll make you my twist on Greek food, sound good?"

"Mmm. Sounds great. Be my Greek food tour guide."

Were one lucky enough to see them right then, walking out of the woods, Zane looking at Riley like the only guy on earth and Riley looking at Zane like a precious gem he just couldn't lose, one would have to be blind not to see how close they were to falling in love; even if they didn't yet realize it.


	4. At Least Out Loud

**steal my breath: a riley/zane fanfic**

**chapter four: at least out loud**

"Mmm, Ri, this spanakopita is amazing," Zane marveled. "You never told me you could cook!"

"I can't, really," Riley admitted. "Only Greek. My mom taught me."

"Well, she taught you awesomely," Zane concluded.

"Hey, whaddaya say we take this to the couch? What movie do you want to watch?"

Zane hemmed and hawed for a little bit before deciding on a '90s Disney movie.

"I have _Hercules_ and _Aladdin_," Riley said. "I'm partial to _Hercules_, just 'cause the guy is hot."

"You have crushes on cartoon characters?" Zane asked incredulously, smiling.

"Not anymore," Riley cooed. "Now I have a crush on a very real boy sitting next to me."

"He has a crush on you, too."

They popped in the movie, brought over a few of the plates of Greek desserts, and started watching.

The two of them laughed, kissed, and cuddled through the first half—then Meg came onscreen. She started singing "(I Won't Say) I'm In Love," and the tension between the two boys increased to an unimaginable level. Zane stiffened at "I thought my heart had learned its lesson / It feels so good when you start out. / My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl, / unless you're dying to cry your heart out.'" It applied, even though he was not a girl.

Riley's hand ventured slightly away from Zane's shoulder when Meg sang "At least out loud / I won't say I'm in love."

• • • • •

After the movie, Zane said he had to go home; "My mom and dad made me promise I'd be home by nine-thirty to take care of my little brother."

"Oh, uh, okay," Riley stammered. "Want some, uh, baklava for the road?"

"Sure, why not?" Zane laughed—awkwardly, of course—and walked with Riley over to the kitchen island, where they packaged it up.

Then, it was awkward stand-at-the-door time. Riley looked into Zane's brown eyes and figured _hey, why not give him a kiss to remember?_

So, without further ado, he grabbed Zane's shoulders, pulled him close, and initiated a rough, desperate makeout that made both of their hearts race.

"um, just IM me and let me know you got home okay," Riley said, hoarse-voiced, when it was over.

"Will do. I only live, like, a block away." Zane smiled that crooked, cute smile. "Ri, I felt it too. The thing between us. Night."

• • • • •

**zanesays:** hey Ri. Got home in 1 piece.

**QBRiley:** glad to hear it. So…sorry 4 awkward times back at my place.

**zanesays: **oh the song?

**QBRiley:** what song?

**zanesays: **oh umm nvm

**QBRiley: **I meant the standing by the door and molesting your face bit

**zanesays: **my face liked it ;)

**QBRiley: **my tongue did too, apparently

**zanesays: **our tongues like each other

**QBRiley: **they do. hey let's play a game

**zanesays: **ooh game. keep talking

**QBRiley: **basically one of us asks a question & we both have to answer

**zanesays: **k. fav plant?

**QBRiley: **anything i can eat. im partial to strawberries

**zanesays: ** aww. i like venus fly traps :D

**QBRiley: **aw you're cute! Ok how many guys have you kissed

**zanesays: **two. you and my ex. douchebag. his name was darby!

**QBRiley:** ha wtf darby?

**zanesays:** ik, stupid name right? he was hot but there's only so much ego a man of my stature can overlook :P you?

**QBRiley: **one. best thing I ever did

**zanesays: **AW ok. what color are the sheets on your bed? ;D

**QBRiley: **ooh ;) navy blue. et tu?

**zanesays: **green. the color of those olives you practically fed me :)

**QBRiley: **sooo olive green? but lighter? haha.

**zanesays: **oh bite me

**QBRiley: ***bites you* ok favorite riley?

**zanesays: **the other one, now

**zanesays: **hehe

**QBRiley: **ow zane. that stings. :)

**zanesays: **jkjk. you know I adore your GUTS.

**QBRiley: **my guts? spending too much time with eli, darling?

**zanesays: **ohhoho! you're highlarious. okay my turn. do you like arcades? on Saturday nights? with cute boys who like you a lot?

**QBRiley: **well that depends. do you enjoy dates with quarterbacks who like you more?

**zanesays: **i enjoy dates with Riley Stavros. 8 pm?

**QBRiley: **i enjoy dates with Zane Park! :D at 8! on Saturday! tomorrow!

**zanesays: **i gtg, but i can't wait. call me later?

**QBRiley: **you bet

**zanesays has signed off**

**anyamac has signed on**

**anyamac: **sooo…how'd the date go?

**QBRiley: **you mean the one at the arcade? TOMORROW? :D

**anyamac: **EEP! Riley, i'm so proud of you :D did you kiss him?

**QBRiley: **i did kiss him in the woods, in my house, at the door—i could kiss him anywhere :) we watched hercules

**anyamac: **aw i love that movie

**QBRiley: **SO much awkward during "i won't say". wanted to sex him, tbh, which sounds really weird, but i think i might. you know.

**anyamac: **be IN…you know?

**QBRiley: **not IN love. stuck in the like-a-lot-a-whole-lot quicksand BEFORE the love

**anyamac: **oh, Ri. you and Zane are meant to be. i swear.

**QBRiley: **thanks, girl. i think so too. he has olive green sheets on his bed.

**anyamac: **…whaat

**QBRiley: **haha! we played questions. his ex was named…you ready for this?

**anyamac: **darby

**QBRiley: **DARBY! wait, he told you?

**anyamac: **yup! txting him right now

**QBRiley: **aw yay :D don't tell him about the quicksand thing PLEASE

**anyamac: **won't

**QBRiley: **one day i hope i can tell him the OTHER part of why i moved out

**anyamac: **your mom?

**QBRiley: **yeah. ok anya my darling, i must leave. love you!

**anyamac: **night, Ri. love you too.

**QBRiley has signed off**

**anyamac has signed off**

• • • • •

"Zane?"

"Yeah, Riley?"

"Darby!"

"Oh, shut up."

Riley shut up. Nothing could stop him from laughing out of Zane's earshot—the phone mic—though. Darby was a seriously funny name.

"Talk to me, baby."

"You excited?"

"Yes. Extremely."

"Me, too. So excited about our first-and-a-half official date."

"You're adorable." Zane yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Me, too. It's like, midnight. We've been on the phone for two hours!"

"I love your voice, though."

"Aww. I'll stay on the phone until you fall asleep."

"Aw, yay."

"Night, Zaneykins."

"Zany what?" Zane laughed into the phone.

"Just go to sleep, beautiful."

"Oka…zzz…"

-click-

As Zane drifted off to sleep, he wasn't thinking about the awkwardness during the movie. He wasn't thinking about Riley's gorgeous muscles.

He was thinking about the one thing he couldn't say. Not yet.

**At least out loud / I won't say I'm in love.**

ahh, four chapters done! everyone, please please please tell me what you think. 3


	5. Want to Fill Your Hair With Flowers

**steal my breath: a riley/zane fanfic**

**chapter five: want to fill your hair with flowers**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realized I haven't been giving credit for the lyrics in my chapter titles. So. Number one was When You Were Young by the Killers, **

**number two: Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) by All Time Low, **

**number three: Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson,**

**number four: I Won't Say (I'm in Love) from Hercules. Duh.**

**This chapter title is from Sammy Decter by Eve and the Ocean (you know, the one from Try Honesty Pt. 1?)**

**ALRIGHTY. Enjoy!**

Riley fussed with his hair a little bit more—_maybe some gel? More fluffing?_—as he stood in front of the mirror. He wanted to look perfect for Zane. He'd heard through the grapevine (read: Anya after he'd begged her) that Zane liked natural hair on guys, along with those button-down shirt things and jeans. So, naturally, Riley was wearing a light brown button-down shirt and jeans. He was a sucker for Zane's…well, his everything. His smile, his soulful brown eyes, his fluffy black hair…_god_.

Just then, his phone buzzed with a text from Anya.

_**good luck, ri! I just know you and zane are gonna have tons of fun 3 tell me everything!**_

Riley smiled. Anya was many things—a cheerleader, Sav's ex-girlfriend, Holly J's ex-best friend—but most of all, she was a really, really good friend.

**thanks anya :) but I'm so nervous :(**

_**it's okay. that's usually how it is. but you're going to be fine. I gotta go now! love you!**_

**you too.**

Riley shut off his phone and walked the block and a half to Zane's house. His mom answered the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Park," Riley said politely. "Is Zane here?"

"Hi, Riley. He's upstairs, getting ready," she answered. "Where are you two going?"

"The arcade," Riley replied. "It's relatively football team-free, since it's out of the way a little bit."

Zane's parents were overprotective; they had reason to be. Zane was out of the closet long before Riley even knew he was in it, and Riley knew Zane had faced his fair share of gay-bashing. The Degrassi football team was not the most forgiving group, and Riley suspected that once they saw him and Zane together, all hell would break loose. He figured that their philosophy was something along the lines of _proof or it didn't happen_. Riley wanted to protect Zane from the backlash they would inevitably get.

"Riley?"

He snapped out of his train of thought. "Yes, Mrs. Park? Oh, uh, sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Come inside, won't you?" she asked him, giving him a warm hug. "I just baked some pumpkin bread, if you wanted some."

"That sounds awesome, Mrs. Park, but I had a bunch of food at home before I came over here."

She nodded understandingly. "Got it. Riley, I don't think I've ever met your parents; do you live with them?"

"No, I don't," Riley replied with a shrug. "My mom wasn't exactly…accepting when I came out. She wasn't really accepting at all. My dad wasn't much better. They both just wanted grandchildren so badly, and I think the realization that their only son was gay didn't sit well with them at all. She and my dad are travel writers, too; they go to all kinds of places, so it made sense, kind of. Between the awkwardness and the moving around a lot, I figured it'd be best if I just moved out and lived on my own. I'm only about a block away, actually. My sister travels with them, still, but comes to visit me when she can." Riley could feel his eyes watering; he loved his family, despite everything they'd gone through, respectively and together. He always would.

Mrs. Park looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Riley. That must have been so hard for you. If you ever need anyone, just know that Zane's dad and I are here for you."

Riley smiled almost as wide as he had the first time he kissed Zane. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Park."

"Call me Linda, darling."

"Okay, thanks, Linda."

"Mom, is Riley here—oh."

Riley and Mrs. Park both looked up, startled. Zane stood in the middle of the staircase, and _whoa_. Riley did a double take. _I thought I was going on a date with my new boyfriend, not a male model!_ Translation: Zane looked gorgeous times twenty. He was wearing a plain black v-neck and regular worn-in jeans, and his hair was natural and fluffed.

"Hey," he said shyly.

"H-hey," Riley stammered. _God_, he mentally scolded himself. _I'm always doing that!_

"Shall we?" Zane offered, smiling that smile Riley loved so much.

"We shall. Bye, Linda! I'll have him home by eleven!" Riley called.

"Bye, Mom! We'll be safe, and always look both ways before we cross the streets!" Zane said with a completely straight face as they shut the door behind them.

"I'm so excited," Zane confessed, curling himself up in Riley's embrace. "You look amazing."

"Me, too. And the first thing I thought when you came downstairs was _who is this gorgeous guy? Wait, it's my boyfriend!_" Riley laughed.

"Aww. I feel so loved," Zane joked.

"You _are_ loved, my darling," Riley said, looking into Zane's eyes. Suddenly-well, to put it bluntly? The shit got real.

• • • • •

The two boys arrived at the arcade and paid for a card with ten thousand points on it. They knocked themselves out playing skee-ball, shooting hoops, and making a killing at the games where the token goes down the slide and into the slot.

"Hey, Ri?"

"Yeah, Zane?"

"Bet you can't beat me at trivia."

"Oh, it's on!"

**Alrighty, guys! I'm going on vacation for three days, starting tomorrow, and I don't know if I'll be able to post. So, this is it, if only for the next three days :) The rest of their time at the arcade will be in the next chapter, as well as a confrontation. Ooh, scandalous.**


	6. Important Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Guys, I'm so sorry. My life has been crazy, and I've been flooded with emails asking me to update ever since I stopped. THIS STORY IS STILL GOING ON. My muse went away for a little while, school started, but now I'm back on track. A new chapter will be up within the next few days!

3,

Star


	7. He's The Earth and Heaven To You

**steal my breath: a riley/zane fanfic**

**chapter 6: he's the earth and heaven to you**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For you AU nonbelievers, I DO NOT KNOW IF ZANE CAN SING OR NOT. FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS CHAPTER AND THIS STORY, HE CAN. OKAY? OKAY.**

Zane and Riley walked up to the trivia game, pockets bursting with tickets.

"You might beat me on sports, but I've got history and music in the _bag_," Zane bragged, bopping Riley on the nose.

"Oh, really, Mister Smarty Pants?"

"Really, Mister Gorgeous Smarty Football Pants."

Just as they were about to tap into the game, a familiar tenor voice rang out from behind them. "Did I hear someone say _football_?"

The two boys turned around abruptly, looking Drew and Bianca in the faces.

"You two on a date?" she spat.

"Bianca, calm down," Drew reasoned. "Are you, though? 'Cause, y'know. "People are saying, well, that you're _gay_." He didn't sound homophobic; whenever he asked Riley is he was "y'know, _gay_," he sounded exactly like that.

"We're on a date," Riley confirmed. "Bianca, you ever been on one? Or have you out-manned all the guys who've tried?"

"You bitch," Bianca snarled as Drew and Zane laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, B; you gotta admit that was funny," Drew wheezed in between chuckles.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Stavros. You're gonna get it good. You too, Zane."

"What did _I_ do?"

Without answering him, she stalked out of the arcade and into the mall. Drew followed.

"That's, uh, that's my ride," he stammered. "Have fun on your gay date!" Again, he didn't sound homophobic; just awkward.

Once Drew was out of earshot, Riley muttered "Fuck you very much," so that only Zane could hear. His cute boyfriend laughed.

They played a round of trivia and made a fortune; true to his word, Zane had history and music locked up. Boy knew _Britney_, for God's sake.

Riley knew he was in trouble, though, when Zane spotted the open mic going on at the pub next door. There was a giant crowd of people surrounding it, but the signup sheet was only two people long.

"You gonna do it?" Zane asked Riley. "It's all-ages."

"Sure," his boy replied mischievously. The next two awful singer took their turns, and then—

"Zane Park?" the supervisor announced.

"What?" Zane shrieked in shock before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "Ri-leeeyyyyy!"

"You've gotta do it now," Riley chuckled, winking at him.

Zane begrudgingly went up onstage, smiling at the crowd.

"So. This wasn't my idea," he admitted. "My…my Riley, over there, you see him? He signed me up. Isn't he gorgeous?"

The crowd agreed. Wolf whistles and catcalls filled the air.

"Back off, ladies, he's mine," Zane said protectively. "So this, Riley, is for you."

He sat on the stool and started to sing a cappella.

_I've made up my mind; don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong, I am right_

_No need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love, but_

_If I tell the world, I'll never say enough_

'_Cause it was not said to you,_

_and that's exactly what I need to do,_

_if I'm in love with you._

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place,_

_should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_even if it leads nowhere?_

_I'd build myself up, and fly around in circles_

_Wait, then, as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally, could this be it?_

_Oh, should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements, _

_even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place,_

_should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements,_

_even if it leads nowhere?_

Zane let the last note fade out, and a split second went by before the crowd erupted in applause. All Riley could do was stare at the gorgeous man who'd just sung a _love song_ for him. Zane had the most beautiful voice.

Riley watched his boyfriend walk off stage towards him. The smaller boy enveloped him in his arms, whispering "hey, babydoll."

"Hey, darling," Riley responded somewhat half-assedly.

"How'd I do—oh." Zane took in the pensive look on Riley's face. "Too much?"

"No, No, Zane, not at all—it was…beautiful. I loved it."

"Really?" Zane squeaked. "You liked it?"

"You have an amazing voice, honey." Riley smiled and slung his arm around Zane's waist and led him out of the pub.

"Where are we going?" Zane asked.

"My house," Riley replied, smiling. "It's ten. We have two hours to kill before I gotta get you home."

"Mmm, well, your house sounds like a plan." Zane smiled and kissed Riley's cheek.

When the two arrived at Riley's apartment, he dragged Zane up to his room.

"I've never seen your room before," Zane blurted out. "That just dawned on me."

"Well, now's your chance, cutie," Riley cooed.

"But, Riles, we need to talk."

"'Bout what, baby?" he inquired as he led them both to the bed. As soon as they sat down, Zane fixed him in a stare that seemed to last forever.

"Zane, what do we need to talk about?" Riley asked earnestly.

'You know the song I sang? 'Chasing Pavements?'" Zane asked, a tiny hint of exasperation in his tone.

"Yeah. Zane, it really was beautiful. What about it?"

"Riley…god. Do I have to just come out and say it?" The exasperation in Zane's voice was, by then, hard to miss.

"I love you, too."

"Fine! I, well, I, uh—wait, what?" Zane's face was priceless, and Riley started laughing.

"I said," Riley repeated, "I love you, too. You're an amazing guy, Zane. Beautiful, talented, courageous, caring, kind, and you love me. That…_was_ what you were going to say, right?"

Zane smiled. "Yes, baby. Yes, it was."

"Well, okay, loverboy. How about a kiss?"

"Mmm, okay. Love you."

Right as their lips touched, both of their phones buzzed in their pockets.

"Bianca tagged me in a photo on Face Range…what?" Riley stared at his phone, puzzled. "Well, um, okay."

"That's what mine says, too," Zane said uncertainly. He went to his Face Range app, found the photo, and…

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Riley, come look."

The picture was of them, at the arcade, kissing. The caption read "I knew it was true."

"That bitch," Riley swore. "I am going to _kill her_."

"Riley, Riley, listen to me," Zane implored his boyfriend. "I'm angry, too, but football season's almost over."

"Yeah, and?" Riley said, voice still colored with rage.

"Don't you think it's time to change your relationship status from 'it's complicated' to 'in a relationship with Zane Park?'"

"Baby, I want to, but it's not that simple." Riley stood up and began to pace.

"Explain, then, Riley, because I'm really not getting it."

"Zane, I love you. If we come out before the end of season, _you will get hurt_."

"And you won't?" Zane asked, incredulous.

"I will, too, but baby, all I care about is you and your safety."

"And I care about you!" Zane protested. "Baby, sit back down."

Riley did as he was told, and Zane curled himself up against the taller boy.

"Should I be afraid?"

Riley sighed and kissed the top of Zane's head. "Darling, I don't know. But we'll get through this together. I know we will."

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

so how was it? let me know! review the chapter or the story, message me, or whatever. I'm glad to be back.


	8. I'll Wait For You

**steal my breath: a riley/zane fanfic**

**chapter 7: i'll wait for you**

Riley and Zane walked out of school hand in hand the next day. Much to their surprise, no one yelled slurs at them or tried to beat them up—hopefully that would still be true after football practice.

They walked into the locker room to find it empty, save for Sav in the corner, taking off his equipment.

Zane grunted, and Sav turned around.

"Oh, hey, guys!" he exclaimed cheerfully. That was Sav for you; ever the ray of sunshine. "Practice is canceled—just got a text from Drew."

"Oh, um…okay. Your house, Rile?" Zane asked his boyfriend, who was plastered to his side.

"Sure, babe."

"Oh, yeah, guys…I saw the picture Bianca posted, and just to let you know, I think you two are perfect for each other and really cute together." Sav smiled at them; it was obviously important to him that they knew he was still fully on their side.

"Thanks, bro," Riley said. "I think me and Zane are gonna head out now, but we'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"I'll be here." Sav grinned.

The two boys walked the two miles to Riley's house and set up camp in his room to study.

"Baby?" Zane called across the spacious bed. "Wanna quiz me on my French verbs in the conditional?"

"Bien sûr, mon amour," Riley dit. "Gimme flashcards."

Zane produced the cards. "Just go in order—I messed 'em up after class."

"Alrighty. Ils, venir."

"Ils viendront."

"Good. Nous, pouvoir." Riley beamed at his boyfriend.

"Nous…pourrions," Zane said hesitantly.

"2 for 2."

"My football stud," Zane giggled.

"Je t'aime. Je, vouloir."

"Je voulais."

"Close…that's imparfait."

"Je voudrais?"

"You're amazing," Riley sighed.

"Tu m'embrasse?"

"Oui. Tout les temps, si je pourrais."

The two boys locked lips and made out for a while; long enough that they lost control of the kiss and, when they finally came back into full consciousness, found themselves horizontal, Riley on top of Zane. They kept kissing anyway, though.

"Oh, mmm, Rile…are you…do you…"

"Are you ready?"

"I…" Zane sat up and pulled his man close. "I want candles and flowers and romance, baby. Call me selfish, but I—"

'You want candles and flowers and incredible lovemaking in dim light? Then that's what you're gonna get, my love. I'd be happy doing it under those circumstances _or_ right here, right now—it's what _you_ want that matters to me."

Zane happy-sighed. "I really, really love you, babe. Sure you don't want…like, a handjob or something?"

They'd lost their hand virginity after their date the previous night; with his mom's permission, he'd spent the night at Riley's condo.

"I wanna hold you, and snuggle you. Nap?" Riley grinned as he enveloped his boyfriend in his arms.

"I never can say no to you," Zane told him. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, basking in the pure love each found in the other.


	9. Lights Are Off, Nobody's Home

**steal my breath: a riley/zane fanfic**

**chapter 8: lights are off, nobody's home**

**author's note: here's where the story veers into rated-M territory. don't say i didn't warn you, because i said it would when i started this story.**

**thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**also, for you AU nonbelievers, if you're still reading, i do not know these things: what zane's parents do, what color his bed is, if his house has stairs, if zane has been cheated on before (he has a BIG issue with cheating and trust that comes up for the first time here) or if they have lost their hand virginity.**

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"Oh, hey, Zane! Hey, you, uh, you wanna come over tonight?"

"Aww, I was gonna ask you that, on account of my _empty house_."

"Ooh, empty house. I'll come there. Plus, I've never seen your room. I hate that I can't picture where you sleep."

"Hahaha. So you'll be right over to my empty house."

"Well, I can never say no to you, can I?" 

"Bye, Ri. See you _very_ soon, in my _very empty_ house."

*click*

Riley chuckled and walked the short distance to Zane's house. When he got there, he texted his boyfriend of three months.

_let me in!_

Zane replied with **let you into my empty house? **

_yes you goof._

**goof with an empty house**

_you better be opening the door to your frickin empty house!_

Just then, Zane popped up on the other side of the red door.

"Hey, honey," he greeted Riley, kissing his cheek. "Come inside my empty house."

Riley did as he was told, walking towards his oh-so-cute boyfriend. "Oh, Zane," he sighed, shaking his head sarcastically. "Whatever could you be implying by your repeated utterance of the words _empty_ and _house_?"

Zane smirked, slinging an arm around Riley's waist as he steered them towards and up the stairs. "Hmm, I'm really not sure. Need me to put _bed_ in there, too?"

"Mmm, bed," Riley mused. "Nice, fluffy, olive green bed, where we will...?" His face held a mixture of hope and anxiety. _Go all the way? Just make out? Fool around? Go further than we did, but not all the way?_

Zane laughed as they reached the top of the stairs and went straight ahead into his room. "Not tonight, baby. I promise, though, that it won't be much longer. Sleepover?" Zane flopped them both onto his bed, sat them up, and took Riley's hands in his.

Riley grinned. "Definitely. But won't your parents be home eventually?"

"They're away until Tuesday at a teachers' convention in Hamilton," Zane explained. His dad taught chemistry and his mom taught AP Lit, both at Bardell. "And they love you, Riley, who are you kidding?"

"Well, okay," Riley conceded. "But...Zane, I never asked you...have you had sex before?"

Zane sighed. "No. Riley, I'm so, so glad my first time is going to be with you. I can't imagine losing my virginity to anyone else."

Riley exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I was afraid you'd done it with...Darby...hahaha! That name never gets old. Anyway. I can't imagine losing it to anyone else, either."

"Haha, nope, I didn't do it with Darby. He was too busy having sex with all the _other_ guys." Zane's face changed; he turned paler than usual and he hung his head.

Riley was shocked. _How could anyone possibly cheat on this smart, kind, wonderful boy? How could someone be so heartless?_ "Baby...do you want to...to talk?"

Zane looked into Riley's eyes. "Darby Tannen was a douchebag of the highest degree. He thought he was the hottest guy to walk the earth. He was a year older than me, and we went to school together before I came to Degrassi. He was very flamboyant, pretty much the opposite of you. He was a manwhore. I fell in love with him, or I thought I did, when I was a sophomore and he was a junior. We dated for eight months before I found out that he was fucking five different guys, one of them a married TA, behind my back. Okay?" He told the entire story with a strong, defensive tone in his voice, but as soon as he was done he collapsed into Riley's arms. "Riley...please don't cheat on me."

Riley held his boyfriend close. "Zane, never," he affirmed. "I will never, ever cheat on you. I'd rather die."

"Good," Zane murmured, rocking back and forth in Riley's lap. "I love you, Ri. I really do. I love you."

"I love you, Zane."

"But hey," Zane interjected. "As long as we're on this bed, whaddaya say we get down to business..." He rolled on top of Riley, and they made out feverishly. Riley's hands threaded into Zane's hair and he pulled it a little, making Zane moan and grind down onto him. Riley loved the feeling that came from getting his boyfriend hot; it got _him_ hot.

"Oh, Zane, goddamn," Riley grunted as the smaller boy singlehandedly took both of their shirts off. "Mmm…"

"I know, baby, I know…you're so hot." Zane kissed his way down Riley's neck, all the way to the bottom of his stomach, right above his waistband. He stopped there.

"Zane, ah, don't stop!" Riley begged.

"Gotta save some fun for later," Zane teased. "Right now, I wanna talk to you."

"You little tease!"

"Never said I wasn't."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Riley inquired.

"My mom let slip at dinner a few nights ago that there was more than one reason you decided to live on your own. Do you want to tell me the other one, or should we…save it for another time?" Zane was worried; he didn't want to push Riley too far.

"No, let's—let's talk. I would have told you soon anyway. So…I didn't even tell your mom the whole story. My mom was…_is_ really homophobic. Even when I first acknowledged that I was gay, she refused to believe it. She said it was just a phase. She yelled at me whenever I tried to talk about it, and told me not to bother my dad with it. Of course, my dad found out eventually, and he wasn't much better. They both thought I'd made a choice. It was…really stressful." Riley paused and Zane cuddled him up in his arms. "So I told them I wouldn't be coming on any more trips and that, in fact, I'd be living on my own. My aunt helps me pay rent. She loves me just the way I am, thankfully. At least one member of my family is on my side."

"Oh, baby," Zane murmured, stroking Riley's back. "Never let anyone tell you that who you are is wrong. I love you for everything you are and everything you aren't and everything you can't change. And we all have our own issues, babe; I'm completely paranoid about being cheated on, and you could say I have trust issues. You have homophobic parent issues. But, baby, we have each other. We always have each other."


	10. Have I Told You Lately That I Love You

steal my breath: a riley/zane fanfic

chapter nine: have i told you lately that i love you

author's note: hola! so, in an attempt to make sure you guys know this story is still happening, here's...ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAAY! this one's significantly shorter, and serves as a kind of cliffhanger!  
thanks for reading and reviewing!  
and for you AU nonbelievers: oh, i give up. it's my story.

Riley woke up at 2:57 a.m., according to the clock, and felt his Zane snuggling up next to him. They'd fallen asleep that way, cuddled against each other in Zane's bed around one o'clock, after having talked and talked about their issues and what they needed to work on in themselves to make each other stronger. Riley promised to stand up to his mother and father the next time they were in town, and Zane promised to trust Riley and have faith in his boyfriend's inability to cheat on him…because Riley really, really couldn't do that. It was impossible; after all the terrible things Darby had done, all Riley ever wanted to do was keep his sweet boy safe.

Riley looked over at the sleeping boy next to him, his features calm and peaceful.  
_  
You're gorgeous, Zane_, he thought to his boyfriend, as though they could communicate telepathically. _You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. You melt my heart, baby boy, and you're all I need to get by. I'm so glad I found you; I had such a hard time accepting myself before you came along. You opened my eyes, darling, and I'm so, so happy now. Because of you, I love who I am. You make me stronger. I'm in love with you, baby, and I'd love to make love to you like you deserve. But I'll never pressure you. I won't do anything you're not ready to do until you're ready, Zane. You need to feel safe in everything we do that's intimate. Please, please tell me when you're ready. Talk to me, baby, whenever you have a problem. I hope I'm the only guy you want to lay in bed next to every night, tell your secrets to, and kiss good night; you're all of those things and more to me._

• • • • •

Zane woke up at around four in the morning, exhausted but happy spooning his Riley. He couldn't believe the sweet, kind, amazing guy in his bed was really his. It was too good to be true. They'd been through the wringer, but they loved each other, and it had only made them stronger. He knew they'd be together for a long time. 

_Right now, I'm all about making it last_, he vowed. _I want to lose it to him._ _I want to wake up naked, wrapped in his arms, knowing that he just made all my dreams come true. I want to hold his hand forever. I hope he knows I love him so, so much. Ri, you make me so much better than I am. You treat me like a prince, and I love you for it. I want to do everything for you, everything to you. Baby, I need you. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you. I'm so afraid of losing you, honey. I have issues, I know, but you love me anyway. I'm so lucky. You love me in spite of my insecurities and my fears, and you're willing to work through them with me, and I'm so grateful that you're mine. You're mine, Riley Stavros, and you better know that.  
_

The next morning, Zane made them both his special chocolate chip pancakes.

"Oh, my god, baby, who taught you to make these?" Riley gasped as he devoured his third. "They're amazing."

"You're amazing," Zane cooed. "And my mom did, when I was four. Every Sunday, I cook them for breakfast."

"Aww! Little four-year-old Zane, making pancakes. That's adorable." Riley scooted closer to Zane on the window seat in the kitchen area of Zane's house, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend of almost four months. "You make me so happy, Zane. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have YOU," Zane argued, kissing Riley on the cheek. "So, babe, where to next? I was thinking we could spend the weekend together, just you and me."

"Definitely," Riley agreed. "But we have an exam next week, and we really have to study. Or did you forget?" He poked his boyfriend on the nose, and Zane swatted him back. "Can I swing by my house and pick my stuff up?"

"Can I come with you?" Zane countered, smiling goofily at Riley.

"Of course." They kissed then, a rough, deep kiss full of passion and love. It said _I belong with you. _It said _you're my home. _It said _I really hope you know just how much I love you._

• • • • •

end! i hope this influx of chapters makes you guys happy. :) it certainly made me happy while i was sick with various grave illnesses over the past five days. love you guys, and keep reading and reviewing! xoxo.


	11. Another Author's Note

Author's Note

So, I guess people still like this! Haha, don't worry; more chapters will come. I have so many other stories and things that I'm working on, and this one sort of fell by the wayside. Anyway, expect a new chapter soon. THEY HAD BETTER NOT BREAK ZANE AND RILEY UP IN THE NEW EVENT STARTING TOMORROW. I don't think they will, though.


End file.
